It's Christmas
by SilkePrins
Summary: It's Christmas at the Hotchners house. Hotch/Emily for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. Pre-established Relationship.


**AN:** To crazy4remi: this fic has been waiting in my documents map for a really long time and now I'm finally allowed to post it; it's almost Christmas! I hope you like it and I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,__at the Christmas party hop.__Mistletoe hung where you can see,__every couple tries to stop_.

__"Em?" Aaron Hotchner opened the door to his living room, Brenda Lee's voice floating into his ears as he did so. He took one step further into the brightly lit room, his eyes taking in all the colorful Christmas decorations.

"Wow!" His eyes widened. "You really put work into this." He smiled at the dark haired woman standing beside the Christmas tree, hanging up the last ornaments.

__"You bet I did." She grinned and walked over to kiss him hello.

He knew Christmas was her favorite time of the year; she'd already been talking about it since November. And, never one to stay behind, he'd happily followed her every plan. Well, maybe not quite _every _plan, there had been a couple of plans he'd put a stop to. But placing a replica of Santa's sleigh into their living room had been a little overboard, hadn't it?

__"Daddy!"

They slowly broke their kiss as the happy five year old ran into the room, crashing into his father's legs. "Look what Em'ly an' I made." The little boy grabbed his father's hand and dragged him along to the Christmas three with a toothy smile, his two front teeth missing

._  
_Aaron chuckled; his son had definitely inherited his father's leading character. "Slow down, buddy. What did you two make?"

__Jack, who just seemed to ignore his father's words, continued dragging him along. "We made deco… decor…" He scrunched up his little face as he thought about the words. "We crafted!" His small body stopped in front of the colorful tree. "See?" he pointed at a bright red ornaments with green child-like drawings on them.

__"Wow, buddy, you did a great job on those." Aaron grinned down at the boy. "Let's see, here's a Santa, a snowflake and…" Jack watched him with a hopeful, expectant look on his face. "Rudolph the reindeer."

"Yay." Jack had a big smile on his face. "You _gots_ it right, Daddy. He likes them, Em'ly!"

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling._

"Em'ly?"

She turned around from the oven and looked down to see Jack staring at her with big worried eyes.

"Are you sure Santa's coming tonight?"

She crouched down to the floor and pretended to think about it really hard. "Let's see, have you been really good this year?" She suppressed her smile as the boy nodded frantically. "Have you been mean to anyone?"

Jack seemed to think this one over before hesitantly answering, "I told Tommy from soccer practice that I didn't like his new shoes when he asked me."

"Hmm." Emily put on her 'really serious' face. "Did you laugh at him?" Jack shook his head, wide eyed. "Then you were just being honest. I'm very sure Santa won't consider that as naughty."

"So you think Santa's _gonna_ bring me presents?"

Emily thought he must be the cutest toddler alive with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I do." She smiled as Jack squealed his thank you and ran back to the living room. _'Yes, most definitely the cutest toddler ever.'_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancin' merrily, in the new old-fashioned way._

That night found the three celebrators sitting on the couch near the warmly lit fireplace, hot chocolate warming their stomachs. Aaron softly chuckled as he saw Jack taking slow, small sips; he was stalling. They'd let him stay up past his bedtime figuring he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with all of his nerves, but now they'd have to find a way to get him back to bed.

"Jack, it's time to go upstairs buddy."

"But I still _gots_ cocoa." His pleading eyes would have been considered adorable if it hadn't been for the cause he was using them for.

"Why don't you finish it quickly and Emily and I'll get your bed and pj's ready."

The five year old seemed to consider this; he didn't really want to go to bed yet, but he _did_ like it when Daddy and Emly tucked him in together. "Okay," he finally said and Aaron and Emily got up from the couch to go upstairs. "You _gots_ to kiss now." Jack grinned as the two adults walked through the doorway, pointing at the mistletoe hanging on the doorpost.

Aaron looked up in confusion as he didn't remember having mistletoe in his house, but the sly expression in Emily's face told him enough, and he leaned down to let their lips meet. She felt soft in comparison to his rough lips and tasted like chocolate.

"Eeeeeew." Jack stuck out his tongue and quickly went back to his cocoa, already regretting pointing out the green plant Em'ly had hung up that afternoon. His face turned slightly red; she'd showed him the purpose of the plant and he still felt it linger on his cheek. '_Pff, stupid plant'_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing "Let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

Aaron scrubbed his face with his hand as he slowly closed Jack's door, leaving it open just a crack like he always did. The young boy hadn't been very cooperative in going to bed tonight, but that was to be expected with Christmas morning right around the corner. He stepped back and walked through the corridor to the master bedroom. Opening the door, his eyes widened as he saw Emily lying on their bed, wearing a very short, very sexy red Santa outfit.

"You've been a very naught boy, Agent Hotchner." Her sultry voice went right through his bones. "And I'm here to punish you for this."

Aaron shivered with delight as he closed the door behind him; _this had to be the best post-Christmas night ever._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancin' merrily, in the new old-_

_Fashioned way._

'**One.'** Aaron lay awake, listening to the non existing sounds in the hallway. **'Two.'** It had just turned eight o'clock in the morning and he was waiting for Jack to lose his patience. The young boy had probably been awake since five o'clock, but the evening before he'd had to promise to stay in his bed 'til eight. **'Three.'** And there it was, the sound of a door opening and little feet rushing through the corridor.

"Em." The brunette had still been asleep, but he figured she would mind to be rudely awakened by an overly excited five year old. "Wake up, baby."

"**Daddy, Daddy. Wake up, I **_**wan' **_**open presents."**

Emily groaned and let out a loud _oomph_ as Jack climbed on to the bed and over her stomach, settling himself between the two adults."Good morning." she mumbled and started to sit up.

"Emly, its Christmas! We need to check if Santa came!"

"Oh, he came already." Aaron whispered and wiggled his eyes at Emily, who in her turn punched against his chest.

"How about we'll make some breakfast first and then you can open some presents, okay?" She smiled as the little boy grabbed their hands, telling them to hurry up, and felt a warmth spread through her body.

_This year she had a real family to celebrate with, and she couldn't be happier._

**ANII:**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


End file.
